Treasure Divers: Treasure of the Ice Caves
'Treasure Divers: Treasure of the Ice Caves '''is a musical film adaptation of Opera TV series Treasure Divers. Synopsis When a mysterious artifact washed up on the shore freezes all of Grohum Cove, the Divers must battle malevolent water spirits, sharks, and the B.A.D team to return it to a mysterious temple. Plot A Cold Day in Grohum Cove Treasure Divers: The Treasure of The Ice Caves begins with a cinematic montage of clips from every episode up to this point, set to an extended version of the theme song (the first song). Eventually, the shot fades into the house Demott and the Creen siblings share, panning into the bedroom and stopping on Lilly's bare feet poking from the covers as her alarm goes off. She puts on her glasses and gets out of bed, but suddenly realises that the floor is cold. She wonders what the cause of this could be, as she partakes in her morning routine of opening her curtains and looking over Grohum Cove. When she looks out of the window, she is horrified by what she sees, and rushes to wake up the boys. When she has them look out of the window, they are treated to the sight of Grohum Cove's shops and people encased in ice. The trio are horrified, and they scramble to get dressed and investigate. As they navigate the frozen town, Quomi notes how alien it is to see the town they know so quiet. In every building they look in, the proprietors are unable to move. When they approach the shore, they not only find Cleo frozen mid-toe wiggle, but also a strange orb-like item. Because he does not know what it is or what it does, Demott decides to bring it to Mr. Creen. A Diver's Duty Creen, after analysing the orb, identifies it as the Sacred Orb of Freezinka. He tells of its history, and how it was locked away in a hidden part of the Sacred Temple of Freezinka after people misused it. He goes on to explain how lucky the divers were to find it when they did, since it would cause a new ice age otherwise. Then, he gives the divers their mission: to return the orb to the temple, and collect as many artifacts from the ice caves as possible. When Quomi asks how they will do this, Creen begins to sing about how the trio must fulfil "A Diver's Duty" (the name of the song) while taking them to a secret laboratory. This lab is working on scuba suits that can protect the divers from the cold, ice picks to allow them to get through otherwise blocked areas, communication devices, and sea scooters to get to the Ice Caves of Freezinka and back quickly. Creen's song switches from a triumphant march to a brief rap so he can explain this new gear. After the explanation, the divers equip the suits, take the ice picks and orb, and continue the song as they get on their sea scooters. As they go off to the ice caves, the song switches back to Creen as he wishes them luck. Into the Ice Caves There is a brief sequence of the divers as they use their scooters to cross the ocean in record time, until they finally arrive at Freezinka's mouth. They enter to find a frozen wonderland of ice and coral, with the only life to be found being a colony of talking penguins. Demott has a brief conversation with the penguins, who reveal that there is a forcefield surrounding the temple that can only be brought down with the three Key Stones. The Key Stones themselves are in three separate caves, so the three divers go in one each. In Demott's cave, he has to dodge jets of steam, which he does with ease and gets the green Key Stone. The other two, meanwhile, do not have such luck. Lilly finds herself face-to-face with a school of talking sharks who tickle her, and Quomi is surrounded by water spirits attempting to kill him. Because Demott cannot go into the other caves himself, the best he can do is sing a motivational song (entitled "You Can Do It, Divers!") to the others over his communication device, which gives Lilly the strength to overcome her captors and snag the orange Key Stone. Meanwhile, in Quomi's cave, the spirits are repelled by the song, allowing Quomi to get the blue Key Stone. Battle in the Temple With the three Key Stones in their possession, the divers place them upon their respective pedestals, and the forcefield surrounding the temple dissipates. On this note, the divers proceed into the maze-like temple, still singing Demott's song and collecting treasure as they go. As they go through the maze, they deal with every threat that they faced in the caves and fend them off, but fail to notice that there are other people sneaking behind them. Eventually, they arrive into the room where the Sacred Orb of Freezinka was kept, with a notably empty pedestal in the middle. The trio briefly get off of their sea scooters so that they may explore the room and collect the rare treasures in there before finishing their task. Just as Demott is about to put the orb back into its rightful place, the B.A.D trio rush in and tackle them. Taylor insults them for thinking that they would succeed, as someone else appears: the boss of the B.A.D agency. She reveals through a song (entitled "Good To Be B.A.D") that her divers stole the orb and brought it to Grohum Cove in the hopes that it would freeze the Treasure Divers Agency base so that B.A.D could have free reign over the lake. This angers Demott, who leads his team into an all-out brawl against the bad people of B.A.D. B.A.D initially has the upper hand due to their larger numbers, but the fight turns in the heroes' favour when Lilly and Quomi start tickling the B.A.D boss, distracting her underlings so that Demott can finally place the orb upon the pedestal. When he does, the temple starts to crumble, leading everyone to get onto their sea scooters and escape. At the mouth of the ice caves, the B.A.D team head back to their side of the lake, swearing revenge. Saving Grohum Cove With the orb returned to the temple, the heroes head back to base. At the base, they drop off the artifacts they found and change back into their regular clothes. They take the elevator back into their house and step outside to see that despite their efforts, Grohum Cove is still frozen over. The trio are all saddened and horrified, Quomi most of all. In his sadness, Quomi begins singing a song (entitled "Goodbye Grohum Cove") to himself. Demott briefly attempts to stop him, but quickly remembers the events of the episode "The Karaoke Kontest" and encourages him to sing louder. Indeed, Quomi does, and Lilly puts her glasses away in preparation. When Quomi hits the final note, all of the ice encasing Grohum Cove shatters, and the people are freed once more. Everyone celebrates with ice cream from Mr. Icey's parlour, and the film fades to the credits. Credits Scenes During the credits, a shot pans around the frozen Grohum Cove, starting from the divers' house. The pan does not end at the shoreline, but continues on to the lake, eventually ending up at a mysterious hut on a separate island. The resident of this hut goes to make himself a drink, when he hears Quomi's singing. When he goes to investigate the noise, he sees Grohum Cove, before the shot pans to reveal his smiling face. After the credits, there is a scene of Quomi relating his experiences to Bosscreen, noting the destructive consequences from both times he had sung. Bosscreen has a sudden realisation before pulling out a strange scanning device and using it on Quomi. The device shows that Quomi's vocal cords are enhanced, revealing that he has inherited Bosscreen's Tidal Shout. The film ends on this note. Cast * Peter Opera - Demott Smith, Jebediah Creen, Peter Penguin, Johnny Pawner, Merlin (non-speaking role) * Iiw Opera - Lilly Creen, Petra Penguin * Ricardo Wizardo - Quomi Creen * Melvin Trollson - Mr. Icey * Johnny Guider - Steve Scubaman * Rosalina Evans - Cleo Watkins * Hafu Evans - Joey Jerkinson, Tickle Shark 1 * Gogo Tomago - Ivy T, Tickle Shark 2 * Korgot of Earth - Taylor T, Tickle Shark 3 * Peach Toadstool - B.A.D Boss Soundtrack The official soundtrack for the film, as released by Opera Music, contains the following tracks (instrumentals are marked with an I in brackets): # Treasure Divers Theme Song (Movie Edition) # Something is Amiss (I) # A Cold Cove (I) # Creen Gives His Analysis (I) # A Diver's Duty # Crossing the Lake (I) # Freezinka, the Wonderland (I) # Penguin Chattin' (I) # Chaos in the Caves (I) # You Can Do It, Divers! # The Orb's Chamber (I) # Attacked! (I) # Good To Be B.A.D # An All-Out Aquatic Brawl (I) # Tickle Tickle, B.A.D Boss! (I) # Quick, Let's Move! (I) # Back to the Town (I) # Still Frozen Solid? (I) # Goodbye Grohum Cove # Breaking the Ice (I) # Freezinka, the Wonderland (Lyrics Edition) # The Hut on The Lake (I) # The Tickle Shark Anthem # Goodbye, Grohum Cove (Softer and Slower Cover) # It Runs in the Family (I) Trivia * Quomi breaking the ice by singing is a reference to the 2005 animated film ''The Magic Roundabout. * This film is briefly mentioned by Drone in the Season 1 Epilogue. Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Films Category:Cutieverse Category:Treasure Divers